Unfortunately
by Your Existence
Summary: Tugging and twisting and rubbing and even vibrations weren’t good enough. My hands weren’t good enough. Toys weren’t good enough. And with Itachi gone, I needed somebody else. Edited.


**Title**: Unfortunately

**Author**: Your Existence

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Date**: 4/8/08 (August 4, 2008)

**Warnings**: ItaSasu, Sex, Cursing

**Pairings**: ItaSasu (revolved around), OroSasu

**Author's Note**: Oh how I love Itachi to pieces. Oh how I hate Sasuke to dust. But oh how I absolutely love ItaSasu to oblivion! My first story like this.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em…

* * *

**Summary**: Tugging and twisting and rubbing and even vibrations weren't good enough. My hands weren't good enough. Toys weren't good enough. And with Itachi gone, I needed somebody else.

* * *

**There's Only One of You, Unfortunately…**

"Ah…!"

"Oh god…"

"Fuck."

I arch my back, grind my hips against his, wanting more of him, wanting to get closer to him. His tongue creeps up from my chest and stops at my neck, licking and sucking. Hitched moans escape my mouth. I must have been too transfixed on the licking and sucking, because I soon found his tongue exploring my mouth. I smiled into the kiss as our tongues danced a dance only we know. Did extraordinary things only we can to do each other.

He was going a nice, smooth pace, until I said:

"Ah.. Harder…"

He just smirked a smirk only he can do.

He grunts. At every thrust.

Harder.

I gasp. Pressure slowly building.

Faster.

Tears start to form at the edges of my eyes, my length hurting from the pressure.

Harder.

He licks up my tears while he circles my head with his finger, making me cry out in twisted pleasure.

Release.

"Aanii…kiiii…"

He let's out a pleasured moan at the tug at his length, and keeps pumping though it gets harder with each. Moans and groans filled the dimly lit room. One final hard thrust and sticky sweet spills from him and he slumps over me, breathing heavy.

He had looked at me through half-lidded eyes. Bliss clouded my eyes. I've must have looked childish, because he said:

"Hn. Still so foolish… Haha…"

-

"-ki…!" My hair stuck to my forehead with sweat along with my shirt and everything else I was wearing. My heart was pounding and my chest heaving. My length painfully throbbing.

It twitched painfully, making me gasp, as I slipped my hand into my pants and slowly wrapped uncertain, white, cold fingers around it, as if a way to try to soothe it. Shallow breaths escaped my mouth as I tightened my grip and roughly tugged.

A pleasurable sensation spread throughout my body, a small smile crept onto my face as I tugged again and another sensation spread.

I twisted it a little, letting off a whole new feeling.

But soon, tugging and twisting and rubbing and even vibrations weren't good enough. My hands weren't good enough. Toys weren't good enough. And with Itachi gone, I needed somebody else.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke. What brings you here to--"

"Shut up." And I pushed past him into the darkness of his home. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, though, for I had never come to him for something like this.

I knew the man's house inside and out, so led myself further into his abode. Snakes came from every crack and crevice and hissed their greetings as I walked towards the back room. The walls started to fade into a deep purple as I walked on. He was right behind me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you want from me?"

Finally reaching the only room isolated from the rest of the house, I turned to answer his question. I need not any time to think about it, for I was only here for two things:

"Release and Relief."

-

What was I thinking, coming to this man for something like this.

He stripped me bare and chained my wrists together above my head onto the cold, concrete wall. My feet were a few inches off the floor, and the metal cuffs were cutting into my skin. Bad.

The pale man slowly made his way to me, his horrid smile getting bigger with each step. My heart start to beat fast, breathing hard, brows furrowed as he kneeled down in front of my somewhat-hard length. Without thinking, I kneed him in the chin. He fell back, rubbing his chin, trying to ease the pain.

"Goddammit, Orochimaru!"

He looked up at me, and just chuckled. That crooked smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Regretting you came to me?" As the smile got bigger, the more I regretted coming, the more I wished Itachi was here.

He quickly grabbed more chains and chained my ankles as well.

"You already knew that you couldn't go back as soon as you knocked your little pale hands on my door, Sasuke. You came to me for 'Release and Relief' and that's just what I'm going to give you."

He was once again at my length. He licked at the head, then took me all in. I tried to hold back a moan at the sudden warmth, but it was too much at one time, and it slipped out. He smiled at the sound and started to tease the head with the tip of his snake-like tongue. I had barely managed to hold in the moans. I just laid my head back against the cold wall and tried to keep focused on Orochimaru, to enjoy this a best I can, but…

I couldn't help but think about Itachi.

I still remember how he used to do it. How his tongue felt on the sensitive skin. He'd fiddle with my sac while licking and sucking on me. He'd tease me and play. Deep throat me. He did it with such passion. He was so gentle. And he'd let me bury my hands in his long, soft hair and let me feel him.

It was nothing like how Orochimaru was doing it now.

He was doing it so aggressively. Being so rough. It's not what I wanted. Though… it felt horribly good…

Pressure that I hadn't noticed before started to build. He started to rub my nipples and squeeze them. He slowly withdrawal and kissed his way up from my now neglected, slightly hurting, erection and up to my neck, still playing with my nipples. My breathing was hard and irregular. I hadn't noticed.

"We're going to try something different, okay? I know this is for you, but mine needs some kind of attention, too, you know." he breathed against my neck.

He let all the cuffs off and my arms were hurting like a bitch. Blood had ran down my arms and down my sides. Deep gashes were left by the cuffs on my wrists. I couldn't move them.

My legs were a bit weak. Couldn't stand for more than a few seconds.

"How excellent! Shall we have some fun like this?" Orochimaru laughed as he carried me to the big, lavish, purple bed in the corner.

He threw me onto the bed, stomach up, and chained my upper arms and my thighs so my legs were held up to where all Orochimaru had to do was lift my hips a little and fuck into oblivion.

But as long as what I came here for is fulfilled, I didn't care.

I couldn't help but ask, from back then, if he was going to do some kind of preparation. He just laughed and told me it depended on how he felt. What mood he was in at the moment. This really pissed me off. The fuck?!

I hid my anger -and any other emotions-, though, when he walked over to me with some tubes and jars. I mentally sighed.

Orochimaru must have saw a silver of relief on my face, because he just chuckled. He grabbed a jar and held it above me, upside down. My brows furrowed and as the jar top popped open, my eyes widened. About twenty to thirty snakes, about three feet long, three centimeters wide, slithered all over my body. They seemed to know to stay above the belt line. He opened another jar and more snakes fell onto my body.

"Why-" Orochimaru just shushed me. He dropped the robe he was wearing and he was fully erected. He was, to me, huge. I started to pull at my restraints. Oh, how I regretted coming.

Then, multiple surges of pain went through my body. At first, I tried to refrain myself from screaming, but it became too much and I couldn't take it. My body jerked as a reflex and my throat quickly got sore. My mind went blank.

As my screaming ceased, pain coming in waves, Orochimaru said, "Don't fight, my dear. These snakes are more afraid of you than you them. And will bite at any sudden movement out of fear." He climbed up onto the bed, and grabbed a tube from off the side table. "Oh, and try not to strain your voice, I want it to still sound nice when you call out my name…" I couldn't see it, but I knew he was grinning his ass off.

I heard under my harsh breathing the tube blow out a few air bubbles before this squishy sound came out of it. "I don't want to hurt my little Sasuke too bad, now do I?"

"Just hurry and get on with it." I breathed out. A snake hissed as if it was agreeing with me. He just smiled his evil smile.

He lifted my hips and positioned himself and I properly.

"Hummm…" That was something I haven't said in a while. It was something I've always said when I felt anybody or anything at my entrance. This, though, felt totally different. Foreign. Like someone was intruding. Nothing I could do about it now, though. I had let this intruder intrude me.

Friction. That's all I could feel was the friction from Orochimaru pushing in. My nails dug into my palms, drawing more blood from me.

"Haa… O-Orochimaru… W-What… Haa… the fuuh, the fuck… you doing?! D-didn't you… lube?!"

"I used lu-"

"H-How the fuck much?!" My head fell back in frustration. I caught a glimpse of his face, and I just about had it, "Fuck, Orochimaru! Stop playing with me! Quit your fucking smiling! Just fucking fuck me so I can leave!"

He didn't quit smiling. He just smiled and smiled as he said, "Heh, heh. Oh, I'm going to fuck you." And he pushed further into me.

My body twitched and the snakes bit again. I cried out. I felt muscle stretch and rip as he kept pushing. He's too big for me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was too much pain at one time.

"God… Ahh… Stop.."

No.

Kept pushing. Kept pushing. Kept pushing until his base was touching my cheeks. He was all the way in. My body wouldn't stop twitching from the pain. The snakes had gotten used to this and stopped biting. Orochimaru leaned over me to kiss me, but I wouldn't open. Already, I felt tired and used. I wanted to go home. I wanted Itachi to do the fucking. Nobody else.

"Won't open up to kiss me, huh, Sasuke? That's mean. I know how to make you open that lovely mouth of yours, though."

It was cheating, but he started to pull out fast, knowing that I was in pain. I couldn't help but up open my mouth and cry out. At that very moment, he lunged his sickly tongue into my mouth, tasting every corner of my mouth. He kisses so roughly.

This is not what I wanted. I was wrong to come to this sick man.

Itachi…

"Foolish!" The angry word rang in my ears. It was his voice. "Sasuke…" His voice was firm, but disappointed.

I let out throaty moan and started to move with Orochimaru slightly in his erratic rhythm.

"Why…?" His voice broke, and with it, my heart.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. Orochimaru continued to pound into my ass. His wicked grin never leaving his face. He bent over and started to leave hickeys and bite marks all over my abdomen, leading up to my neck, never slowing down in his pace, only speeding up. I twitched violently and the snakes bit deep and remorseless into my skin. I screamed, hard and loud. Orochimaru laughed.

"Aniki! I'm sorry!" I screamed as Orochimaru grabbed my gashed wrist

roughly.

"Scream my name, Sasuke." That sickening voice whispered in my ear suddenly. "Scream…" He dug his nails into my wounds.

"God!" Tears flowed like a river down my face, onto the purple silk sheets underneath me.

"Scream, Sasuke." His voice was low. Blood was running all down my arm. All down his fingers and hand.

"Please… Stop…" I begged. I didn't want this anymore.

"Scream, damn it." He hissed. He dug in farther. He thrust harder. I head rolled, from the right to the left.

"Itachi…" I whispered. "Itachi… Itachi… Itachi…" I kept saying his name over and over and over. I needed to keep his name alive in my mind. In my mouth. I shouldn't have came here. I shouldn't have compared him to Orochimaru or anyone else. Orochimaru was not him. Those people were not him. They will never be.

"Damn foolish brother." his voice said. I was suddenly standing in front of him. I wanted to run to him and bury my face in his chest, to tell him I was sorry. So, so sorry. I wanted… I needed to feel his warmth, his arms wrapped around me. I took a step forward, only to be suddenly separated by a never ending metal wire fence that went forever in all directions. I shook the fence.

"Aniki…" I said, my voice small, pleading. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't even know who the hell you are," He finally said after a long silence. "Fucking…" His eyes… they were tearing up… with dark crimson blood. "What were you thinking?" He walked closer to the fence, to me. "What the fuck were you thinking when you went to that fucking snake?!" He screamed at me as he pointed to the side of him. And there I was, through the hole in the ground, I saw myself being practically raped by Orochimaru. I was in a different position now. Reverse Missionary Style. My arms dangled above my head, still bloodstained. I slowly looked up at Itachi. Streams of the tear-blood ran down from his eyes, down his cheeks, on his clothes. He suddenly grabbed at the fence fiercely. Anger and disappointment was laced all through his voice as he spoke. He soon came back to the question he asked earlier, the question I didn't want to answer because I knew I was wrong. Dead wrong. "_What were you thinking…?"_

He waited. I didn't realize what he was waiting for at first.

"Of you…" I said, whispered really. And at the very moment I looked up at him, Itachi pulled out a revolver and shot me dead in the center of my forehead. The pain radiated from the wound all over my body.

Then I was falling.

And I eventually fell onto the now heavily blood and semen stained lavish purple bed. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. My arms and legs were horribly numb and my ass ached badly. I couldn't move. I felt used. I felt tired. And I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

"How could you, Otouto…" His voice rang throughout the room. And soon, his voice wasn't the only thing sounding in the room.

My cries eventually drowned out his voice.

My screams made me deaf in the ears.

My tears flooded the room.

* * *

Tugging and twisting… and rubbing and even vibrations… they weren't good enough. My hands… they weren't good enough. Toys… weren't good enough. And with Itachi gone… Unfortunately...

* * *


End file.
